


the things i would do for you (what he would never do)

by my_minha



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Jealous Daniel, M/M, Meteor garden AU, a bit of chamwink too, a bit of hwangwink, more jealous daniel, rinse and repeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_minha/pseuds/my_minha
Summary: “You’re gonna look uglier if you keep crying.”Jihoon turned to him, eyes red with tears and anger, "Can't you see I want to be alone?""But you're crying because of him." Daniel said, leaning in close to Jihoon's personal space. With his hand resting on Jihoon's cheek, he thumbed away a stray tear about to roll its way down his chin, "And I'd rather you think of me instead of him."or also known as the meteor garden au fic nobody asked for but what we all secretly needed.





	the things i would do for you (what he would never do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eotteokeos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eotteokeos/gifts).



> dear erika, i took your "idol, jealousy, coffee" words prompt and turned it into a meteor garden au, i hope that's ok!!! ;;; what i couldn't make up in plot, i did for in length haha so i hope you can enjoy your fic uwu sorry it took so long too...orz

Jihoon was generally a nice guy. His teachers love him, his classmates love him, his friends sort of love him (when they’re not calling him _demon_ ) but Jihoon was pretty sure people found him sweet, patient and friendly most of the time.

But on his first day of college? He was anything but.

Jihoon couldn’t help it though. A crowd was forming around the university’s fountain and curiosity getting the better of him, he joined in just in time to see a guy getting thrown in the water. The poor man was drenched head to toe, his backpack thrown in with him as well and the students watching did nothing else but laugh.

What kind of university allowed students to get bullied so openly like that? He heard a few of them muttering to each other that that the guy shouldn't have messed with the F4 to begin with and though Jihoon didn’t know what that meant, he knew a bullying case when he saw one.

This gave Jihoon flashbacks of a time in middle school when he and his friends were always picked on by the older kids. Jihoon eventually learned that nothing would be done if he didn’t do anything to stop them so he found out a way to stop bullies from picking on him again.

Confront them.  

Stepping out of the crowd, Jihoon marched over to the four men standing in front of the fountain, their backs to him, and said, “Hey! If you’re going to keep acting like children, why don’t you go back to kindergarten and learn some basic respect?”

“Excuse me?”    

Gasps spread around the crowd of students and Jihoon made a face, not expecting a strong reaction. The crowd even backed away when all four men turned around and Jihoon noticed absentmindedly how good looking they all were. One of them even stepped out to face him directly.

He was tall and broad shouldered with _really_ long legs and a mole under his eye. Every article of clothing on his person screamed high end and Jihoon couldn’t help but assume he was like every rich asshole out there: arrogant, spoiled and damn self entitled. At first glance, Jihoon knew he wasn’t going to like the man.

When he stopped in front of him, the man raised a brow, “That’s funny coming from someone who needs to relearn their honorifics.”

The students snickered into their hands. Jihoon scoffed, “What are you? Some master? Look, I don't want to start anything but I don't tolerate bullying so leave the guy alone and go.”

“And now you’re ordering us around, wow, where’s my respect, _hoobae_?” The man with the mole said, eyes tracking over Jihoon’s face and down to his clothes which probably didn't even cost as much as this guy's watch.

Whatever. Jihoon wasn't going to be easily intimidated. “When you’ve earned it.”

“Ooh, feisty this one.” One of the guys said, smirking at Jihoon. He had three moles on his cheek and looked like he came out of a hollywood movie. “Whatchu gonna do, Daniel?”

The mole guy— or Daniel, apparently— snorted, “Nothing. It's the first day of school and this freshie is still new here. He'll learn eventually who we are.”

Jihoon's eyebrows rose. The overconfidence oozing out of the man made his blood start to boil. “Who _you_ are? I don't care if you're the damn president of America. You can't just do whatever you want.”

“Wow,” Another one of Daniel’s friends voiced, blinking at Jihoon, “he's stupid.”

Daniel's eyes narrowed, “Would you rather take his place then?” he jerked his thumb to the guy shivering in the fountain, gaping openly.

“No,”Jihoon decided, sliding his eyes back to Daniel's, “but I’ll challenge you. A thigh wrestling match. If I win, you stop bullying him.”

Daniel laughed, “You want to make a bet with me in strength? Might as well just give up now and save face, freshie.”

“It’s Park Jihoon, not freshie. And what, are you afraid to lose to a _hoobae_ ?” Jihoon propped his hands on his hips, giving Daniel a look that said _you really can’t do it? Huh?_  

Daniel’s jaw tense and he straightened to his full height, “Alright. And if I win?”

“I won’t let it get to that.” Jihoon said, the students _ooh_ -ing at his confidence.

The older male scoffed, “You’re really underestimating me.”

“We'll see who's underestimating who when I win.” And Jihoon just had to smirk when Daniel glared at him.

Raising his hand up, Daniel made a motion with his fingers and suddenly, there were two chairs brought to them by random students. Jihoon blinked in surprise. Did rich people have to be such show offs too?

They sat down, glaring at each other and the students moved till they were forming a semi circle around them, anticipating the impromptu showdown.

As they aligned their thighs together with one of Daniel’s friends making sure everything looked right, Daniel muttered to him, “Don’t start crying when you lose.”

Jihoon bit back, “Don’t be a sore loser when you do.” He wouldn’t have suggested the game if he wasn’t confident.

“Ready. 3, 2, 1!”

The game ended before it even began. Jihoon was smirking triumphantly at Daniel who was busy putting in all of his effort to push Jihoon’s legs together. But it was hopeless, Jihoon had thighs packed with muscles from his time in track field and though Daniel looked strong, his lower body strength was disappointing. He could only manage a mere five centimeters. Jihoon made sure Daniel couldn’t even open his legs in the next round.

“What the hell? Are his thighs made of steel?”

“He actually won against _the_ Kang Daniel?!”

“Oh my god, I should have videoed this.”

Jihoon stood up when it was obvious that he won. Time to earn his reward.

“Like we agreed, you stop bullying and we can all go our merry way.” Jihoon told Daniel who was still seated on the chair, leaned back with his eyes closed. He didn’t expect the guy to take losing that seriously.

But then, he heard a chuckle. And then a laugh. Daniel was holding his stomach as he laughed to himself and Jihoon blinked in confusion, wondering if the older was actually crazy.

“Oh don’t worry, the guy can go scott free.” He made a _shoo-_ ing motion to the guy in the fountain who visibly looked relieved and immediately left the scene with his wet stuff clutched in his arms. Jihoon watched the guy flee, hoping he’d never have to cross paths with these bullies again.

_And hopefully, neither will he._

“Where are you going?” Daniel called just as Jihoon turned to leave.

Looking over his shoulder, Jihoon frowned when he saw Daniel still grinning at him. He had a bad feeling about this, “What do you mean? I won the match so I’m leaving.”

“Not without this.”

Daniel had his arm outstretched to Jihoon, something tucked in his hand and though Jihoon didn’t want anything from the man, he took it anyway. When he saw it, it was a red card with the writing of F4 on it.

The crowd of students around them gasped again and Jihoon raised his head. They were still here?

“Hey! What does this mean?” Jihoon shouted after Daniel and his friends, raising the red card.

But Daniel only waved without even looking back, “See you again, Park Jihoon.”

And that was how he, a poor freshman, first met Kang Daniel, the man who would inevitably ruin his life.

 

~*~

 

Many things happened between the time they met and the party but Jihoon would summarize it to this: Kang Daniel was not only a rich asshole but a rich, spoiled, _childish_ , asshole who had nothing better to do but make people’s lives hell. Seriously, Jihoon didn’t know how this child of a man ever got into college?

Ever since he was given a red card, Jihoon was pranked everywhere he went. At first Jihoon thought he could handle it since it wasn’t too extreme, like words written on his table, getting crumpled paper thrown at him and people trying to make him trip as he walked.

But then it gradually became worse. His school items went missing one by one, his locker was broken into and what’s worse, the staff in the canteen wouldn’t serve him food anymore! Were they just going to let him starve to death?!

Jihoon went to confront Daniel about it, explaining (read: shouting) that he was going too far, but the older only said:

“Your deal was to not bully the guy again. And I didn’t. But you didn’t mention anything about you.” The grin on his face was cat-like and Jihoon was so, so tempted to punch him right then and there. People like Kang Daniel would never, _ever_ understand the hardships people, like him who weren’t born with silver spoons on their mouths, had to go through. Taking someone’s stuff and making them buy their own meals when they could get free food from the cafeteria was just  an abuse of power. And what sucked was that he couldn’t get to the man after finding out who he _really_ was.

Kang Daniel, heir to the most successful company in South Korea, Kang Industries, and the leader to the group known as the F4. There were three other boys in the group who were all almost as wealthy as Daniel and each of their families had donated large sums of money to this university which made sense as to why those four boys got away with anything here.

The only people closest to Daniel were the rest of the F4, Ong Seongwoo, Hwang Minhyun and Kim Jaehwan. Those three were also heirs to big companies in South Korea and it wasn’t only their wealth that made them treated like royalty, it was their looks too. All four of them had visuals of idols and bodies of models and Jihoon heard they were pretty talented in areas of the arts too, not just business.

Jihoon would have been jealous if they’d been born with better personalities. Instead, he was cursing all the gods and deities for blessing the wrong people with so many gifts and leaving behind virtuous people like him to struggle everyday to survive.

If his parents hadn’t worked so hard to pay for the outrageous tuition of the university, Jihoon would have packed his things and left the school already. As it is, he was stuck with Kang Daniel until the bastard graduated and Jihoon couldn’t contain his frustrations anymore.

Luckily, he found a place to vent.

“KANG DANIEL, YOU STUPID BAG OF COCKY, SPOILED SHIT! I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON YOUR BUNNY TEETH, YOU COLD-HEARTED, INHUMANE, MANCHILD!” Jihoon yelled at the top of his lungs, head tilted to the sky. He was at the university’s rooftop, the only safe haven for him in the campus since it allowed him to unleash all his pent up frustrations over the man trying to make his life horrible.

And he found shouting insults about him to be very liberating.

Until—

“How can someone choke on their teeth though?”

Jihoon tensed, closing his eyes shut in mortification before turning around and seeing one of the F4 standing in front of him. _Fuck_ , just his luck.

Hwang Minhyun, also known as the gentle and sweet guy in the group. Jihoon had never seen Minhyun participate in any of the bullying or pranking Daniel did but that didn’t mean he did anything to stop them either. And now he was most likely going to tattle to Daniel about what he heard and Jihoon would lose his only place at peace and he couldn’t have that.

“I-I’m sorry. Please don’t tell Daniel what I said!” Jihoon bowed to the waist, biting his lower lip in worry.

“Why are you saying sorry? Are you sorry for the things you just said?”

Slowly, Jihoon raised his head, blinking in confusion, “Well...not really. But I’d really appreciate it if none of it gets said back to Daniel.”

Minhyun leaned against the railing, making a contemplative expression, “I dunno, the choking on bunny teeth was pretty funny.”

“Y-You think so?” Jihoon laughed nervously, leaning against the railing beside him. “I don’t think Daniel would find it funny though.”

“No, he wouldn’t. But at least it’s just me so you can relax.” Minhyun tilted his head back to the sky and closed his eyes looking like some model with his hair flowing in the breeze. Jihoon didn’t know if he could trust Minhyun not to spill but he let the companionable silence fall over them nonetheless.

“I’m Jihoon, by the way. Park Jihoon.” He blurted out after a time. Jihoon didn’t know why he wanted to introduce himself and he flushed when Minhyun opened his eyes and directed his gaze at him.

“I know. It’s kind of hard not to know the man Daniel currently has his sights on.” Minhyun said and Jihoon should have guessed. Of course, Daniel would brag to his friends all the pranks he’d done to him, the pranks no one had bothered to stop, and suddenly, Jihoon wanted to be anywhere but there.

Grabbing his things, Jihoon muttered, “I have to go,” and walked to the exit when Minhyun spoke up.

“You’re strong, Park Jihoon.”

He paused, turning his head to see that Minhyun was once again smiling at him. “It’s admirable. I wish I could be like you.”

Jihoon stared at him in confusion and surprise, not expecting the sudden compliment and from an F4 member no less, “T-Thanks.”

He left in a rush after that, cheeks feeling hot over his words and he couldn’t stop replaying what Minhyun said to him, even while he was eating dinner later or in bed trying to sleep.

It slowly became a routine for Jihoon to go to the rooftop and shout to the heavens what insane thing Daniel did to him that day. But at the same time, he started looking out for Minhyun as well. Sometimes, he was there and sometimes he wasn’t. On the days, Jihoon would see Minhyun just reading by himself in a corner, it would take a lot of of mental pep talks to encourage himself to approach the guy.

Jihoon couldn’t explain it but all the times he spent with Minhyun in the rooftop, it felt like he was escaping from one world to another, a world where he didn’t need to keep his guard up and feel like he was constantly being ridiculed.

Minhyun was nice. Minhyun was different. Minhyun let him talk to him and he didn’t rat him out to Daniel the things he would shout about him in the rooftop.

And for a while, Jihoon thought he’d found a friend in Minhyun. And maybe, just maybe, a small crush too.

It wasn’t hard to fall for the man when he was literally the epitome of the sweetest man to have ever walked the earth. Daniel was really lucky to even have a friend like him and Jihoon wondered many times how someone as nice as Minhyun could be best friends with someone so childish and annoying like Daniel.

There was one time Daniel approached Jihoon and told him to just give up if it was getting too hard in the university. Jihoon had answered with a sweet smile and telling Daniel he can shove his pity up his ass because he was never going to give up.

After that, the prankings somehow stopped all together but Daniel was now more persistent to annoy Jihoon on a personal level.

Things like kidnapping him from school, taking him to his house and giving him a makeover Jihoon didn’t want. He had been dressed in clothes that were tighter than his usually baggy attire (a tucked in black shirt with a bomber jacket, paired with ripped, stylish jeans and sneakers) and his hair was curled into a perm from the tangled mess it had previously been in.

Then he was brought into a room where Daniel was waiting for him. And Jihoon had so many questions for him.

“Did you set this up? Where am I? What did you do to my clothes?”

He asked right away, marching up to the man. Daniel was looking down at him with this smug little smile on his face that made his eyes appear as if they were also smiling at him. Jihoon felt more annoyed looking at it.

“I knew you’d look absolutely beautiful without those baggy clothes obstructing your appearance.” Daniel said in lieu of an answer, leaning down to tuck a strand of hair over Jihoon’s ear. Jihoon backed away from the touch. “Don't you like it?”

“It’s nice but I can't afford it!”

“I'm giving it to you for free.”

“What? Why?”

Daniel shrugged, tucking his hands in his jeans, “You can't be my boyfriend if you continue wearing your drab clothes. We need to look good together.”

Jihoon stared wide eyed at the man, “Sorry, I lost you at _boyfriend_?”

“I know it's shocking and you must feel honored to be chosen. There are many privileges being with me aside from all the looks of envy by your peers.” Daniel grinned like he hadn't just spouted the most ridiculous things Jihoon had ever heard in his life.

He began to laugh and Daniel’s grin fell into confusion. “Y-You think...you really think that I'd want to be your boyfriend?”

Daniel frowned, “Who doesn't want to be mine?”

Now Jihoon was starting to pity Kang Daniel. He realized that maybe for the first time in Daniel’s life, he was going to get rejected. Well, Jihoon was going to make sure he’d leave with an impression.

“Kang Daniel, the only time I'd ever consider dating you is when you shed all that attitude and actually treat me like a person, not an object to be bought.”

“W-What?!” Daniel sputtered and Jihoon was almost amazed to see the usually confident and composed Daniel off footed. “I bought you really nice clothes and have them fix your hair and everything!”

Jihoon snorted, “You can have them back.” He removed the jacket and tossed it to a nearby chair, even kicked the shoes off his feet so he could walk on socks instead. He was going to ask someone in this house to return all his things to him and then he can leave. No way was he going to owe Daniel anything.

Before he left however, he turned back to a stunned Daniel in the room, “I hope next time you ask someone out, you try to get to know them better instead of buying their attention and falling into a false relationship. Goodbye.”

After that, Daniel didn’t talk to him for a week. For the first time, Jihoon could focus on his own life and enjoy being left alone in peace. He considered it a blessing.

However, what he didn’t expect to backfire from his rejection with Daniel was his time with Minhyun. The man seemed to suddenly become more withdrawn and distant. He’d look at his phone most of the time now, instead of reading and when Jihoon would try initiating a conversation with him, he’d only be given one line, short responses. It made Jihoon feel as if Minhyun didn’t want him there anymore. He thought it might have something to do with Kang Daniel no longer talking to him but he couldn’t be sure.

He soon found out for Minhyun’s attitude when a couple of his classmates spotted him leaving the rooftop after the older male one day.

“Wow, not only is he trying to get with Kang Daniel, he’s also going after Hwang Minhyun too.”

Jihoon scowled as he tried to walk pass them, “I’m not going after anyone.”

“Well, it’s not like you’ll ever have a chance with him anyway.” One of the girls snickered, showing him a magazine that she had in hand.

“What’s that?” Jihoon asked, seeing a picture of a beautiful girl on the front.  

“That’s Kim Sejeong, the woman Hwang Minhyun is in love with. She’s been in France for three years for an exchange program and will be back here tomorrow.” The girl smirked. Jihoon was stunned— he didn’t know about that.

“Once she’s here, he’ll never look at you again.” Another one of them said, chuckling with her friends. Suddenly, Minhyun’s distant attitude and his constant check on his phone made sense; he was waiting for her, and Jihoon didn’t know what to think about it. While he was busy looking at the cover of the magazine, he didn’t notice the girls suddenly shutting up and backing away.

“Hey, I told you to stop teasing him, right?” A voice said behind him and Jihoon turned in surprise. Daniel was there, glaring at the girls who all muttered apologies under their breath before leaving the scene. “Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine.”Jihoon hid the magazine behind him but Daniel had already seen the cover.

He narrowed his eyes, “That’s Sejeong. Why were they showing that to you?”

Jihoon shook his head, “I have no idea. I-I’m sorry, I need to go.” He pushed the magazine to Daniel’s chest, needing it away from him as he ran away. He ignored Daniel calling after him, couldn’t hear anything at all except for the pounding of his heart. Jihoon didn’t understand why there were tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

It was just Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun who treated him like a friend on the rooftop, who was a source of comfort for him, who smiled at him like he was precious and treasured.

Hwang Minhyun who Jihoon had ended up falling in love with.

That night, Jihoon had caught Minhyun wiping an advertisement of Kim Sejeong on a bus stop as he was heading home. She was so pretty, shining like a star in the ad and seeing Minhyun gazing softly at it made him realize where the older man’s heart lies.

Jihoon approached him, cautious to interrupt the moment but Minhyun seemed to be swaying where he stood and as he drew closer, he could smell alcohol on his person. Was Minhyun drinking?

“Hyung?”

Minhyun seemed to come out of his daze and he turned to Jihoon, his eyes lighting in recognition when he saw him.

“Jihoon.” He was smiling again, that smile that made his beautiful eyes crinkle and Jihoon couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“Hyung, you should get home. Drinking out by yourself isn’t good.”

Minhyun slowly nodded his head, “You’re right. You’re always looking after me, Jihoonie.”

The cute way he said his name made Jihoon’s stomach flutter. Minhyun pocketed the handkerchief he used on the ad and began walking off but then he paused once he was close to Jihoon.

“Jihoonie.”

The younger raised his head and gasped when Minhyun suddenly leaned towards him.

“You look really pretty today.” He whispered into his ear. Then he patted Jihoon on the shoulder and was off. Jihoon stayed rooted to the spot, his face flush and heart pounding rapidly against his chest like it was about to jump out of his throat. Hwang Minhyun just complimented him. He called him pretty and Jihoon wanted to cry because despite it all, he knew— he _knew_ — somebody else owned Hwang Minhyun’s heart.

The next day, Kim Sejeong returned to Korea.

She was prettier in real life and had this aura about her that just made anyone like her. Jihoon thought he’d be furiously jealous seeing her around Minhyun but instead, there was this quiet resignation in his chest when he’d catch them walking together on campus.

However, Minhyun still appeared on the rooftop from time to time and Jihoon would always be there to see him. Call him selfish, but he liked that he still could spend time alone with the older especially when he was more like himself now. Sometimes, they’d talked about inane things, sometimes it’d be about Sejeong and whenever it did, Minhyun would have this soft look in his eyes. Jihoon would be reminded then that his little crush on Minhyun would only ever be that. A small, unrequited crush.

Of course, when Jihoon was down, it was at this point Daniel came crashing back into his life.

It happened after Jihoon spent another afternoon with Minhyun on the rooftop. Minhyun had left early for his own reasons and as Jihoon was packing up to leave, the door to the rooftop banged open and Jihoon jumped in surprise.

He found Daniel stomping towards him, a scowl on his face.

Jihoon backed away at the fire in his eyes, shocked to be at the receiving end of it, “Daniel?! Why are you—” The hand slamming on the wall beside his head cut him off.

Daniel loomed over him, “Do you have feelings for Hwang Minhyun?”

Jihoon gaped, “W-What…”

“Is that why you looked so sad when you found out about Sejeong? Because Minhyun’s in love with her so he can’t ever love you back?”

His small flinch couldn’t be mistaken and Daniel’s eyes widened as Jihoon looked away, embarrassed that his feelings were laid out so plainly.

“So what? That isn’t any of your business.” Jihoon replied, glaring up at Daniel.

Daniel shook his head, scoffing, “Wow, you really are brutal, Park Jihoon. Do you enjoy playing with me that much?”

“Huh? Who said this has anything to do with you? Leave me alone.” Jihoon pushed at Daniel’s chest, feeling uncomfortable that the older male had him pinned against a wall.

Thankfully, Daniel stepped back but as he did, he grabbed Jihoon’s wrists, bringing the shorter male with him. Jihoon was about to curse or shout at Daniel to let him go but then he found he couldn’t.

There were lips on his, gentle despite the force behind them. Jihoon had shut his eyes by instinct when Daniel leaned in so all he could feel was the warmth of his mouth and the small tremble of his lips. It ended before Jihoon could wrap his mind around it, too shocked to do anything else as he looked into Daniel’s wide eyes.

Then it hit him. Kang Daniel had stolen his first kiss.

“I-I...uh,” Daniel stuttered, letting him go. Then when it seemed like he was going to say something, the older male turned tail and ran.

Once the door of the rooftop closed after him, Jihoon buried his face in his hands and groaned. His lips were still warm from when Daniel had pressed against them and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, unable to understand the difficult mess of feelings swirling inside him. Why did his life turn out this way?

Thankfully, the short break was near and Jihoon could spend a week with his childhood friend, Woojin in Busan and be away from all these...complications that were slowly making him go insane.

Jihoon made it his mission to not think about the kiss ever since it happened. He avoided Daniel whenever he’d accidentally bump into the man and Daniel, thankfully, didn’t start anything with him as well.  

Except until the last day before the break, Jihoon was surprised to find Daniel waiting for him outside his classroom.

Jihoon kept walking, ignoring him because he hadn’t exactly forgiven the man for suddenly kissing him like that.

“Jihoon! Hey! I know you saw me.”

Daniel walked up beside Jihoon, grinning at him like nothing had happened between them and Jihoon scowled in answer, “What do you want?”

“You don’t have anything to do for the break, right? My friends and I are hosting party. I want you to come.”

“Sorry to break it to you but I’ve got plans.”

“What?! Where?” Daniel asked, following Jihoon to his locker.

“To Busan. With my best friend, Woojin. He’s got a beach house so I’ll be hanging out with him there.” After placing his books inside, Jihoon slammed his locker shut and turned to Daniel with a hard stare, “And I’d rather not spend my break with someone who just kisses people for no reason.”

“Wait a minute, I kiss you and you don’t get why I did it?”

“No?” Jihoon said, “Now stop following me. I have to go.”

“But it’s so obvious how could you not know?” Daniel replied, still following after him anyway.

Jihoon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Because I’ve never been kissed before.”

“I’m your first kiss?”

He walked faster, knowing there was a teasing smile on Daniel’s face without even looking. Damnit, why did he admit that? But when the older walked faster to block him, Jihoon saw that Daniel’s eyes were bordering a sad puppy look instead.

“Let’s talk for a bit, please?”

Jihoon hesitated. He’d never seen Daniel acting like this before, actually asking Jihoon to meet with him instead of demanding Jihoon to just show up. But he wasn’t ready to face Daniel just yet.

“We can talk after the break, okay?” He awkwardly patted Daniel’s arm so the older would stop looking at him like that and left to catch the bus ride home.

He didn’t hear from behind him, as he was too far away, Daniel whispering to himself, “it’s because I like you.”

 

~*~

 

Seeing his best friend again after months apart made Jihoon feel like he was back to a time when everything seemed less complicated and all he had to worry about was grades and money.

He hadn't wanted to tell Woojin about the F4 and their baggage of problems in his life but after one too many sips of beer, he found himself unloading a lot of his stress and worries to him.

“So let me get this straight. You like Minhyun but he likes someone else and there's this Daniel guy bullying you and he's friends with Minhyun? And they're all filthy rich?” Woojin scoffed when Jihoon nodded. “You should have just stayed with me in Busan, Jihoon.”

Jihoon groaned, “Don't I know it.”

They were in a small boat Woojin owned, floating near the shore just to watch the sun rising from the sea while drinking cans of beer. It was a beautiful sight and one of many reasons Jihoon liked visiting Woojin’s beach house. The tranquility and quiet was everything Jihoon needed to get over his hectic life in university.

“Hey, Jihoon.” Woojin started, placing his can of beer on the table between them. “What do you think of coming back?”

Jihoon turned his head to his best friend, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, here. In Busan.” Woojin leaned forward in his seat, lacing his fingers together, “From what I’m hearing, that F4 group is giving you a hard time. I’d rather you change schools now while you’re still a freshman instead of later. You can even stay with me if you want.”

“Woojin, that’s...” for some reason, Jihoon thought of Daniel and the disappointed, puppy look on his face when he last saw him. He wouldn’t be able to uphold their promise if he suddenly left, “Maybe I could—”

“ _YOOO!”_

The two boys jolted in surprise, looking out of the boat to see a yacht make its way slowly to their area. The people on board were wearing sunglasses but Jihoon thought they looked very familiar.

“What the hell?!” Jihoon exclaimed, standing up, “Daniel?”

“The one and only.” The older male pushed his sunglasses up and winked down at Jihoon.

“What are you doing here?”

“Can’t a man visit his hometown?” Daniel said, looking like he was enjoying himself too much. Jihoon didn’t know Daniel came from Busan too. God, he really can’t escape the guy.

“Hey there, pretty.” Seongwoo waved, grinning handsomely with a girl on his arm. Jihoon noticed Jaehwan had a girl leaning against him too. The only other person lounging by himself was Minhyun and Jihoon’s breath hitched when their eyes met.

“H-Hi Minhyun hyung.”

“Hello, Jihoonie.” He smiled and Jihoon had missed seeing that smile directed at him.

“Jihoon.” Daniel called, his tone hard that it caught Jihoon’s attention, “Since we’re both coincidentally here, you should come to the party. It’s just closeby to your friend’s beach house.”

How Daniel knew where Woojin’s beach house was located, Jihoon didn’t know but he was going to guess it wasn’t all that coincidental.

“Yeah, we’d love to have you there.” Jaehwan spoke, nudging Minhyun. “Right, Minhyun?”

Minhyun nodded, “Only if you want to, of course.”

Well, now that Minhyun wanted him to go, how could he refuse?

“Alright. Woojin, want to come with?”

His friend, who had been quiet the entire time, turned to him wide-eyed. “W-Wait, Ji—”

“The invitation doesn’t extend to your friend, Jihoon.” Daniel said, his smile sharp.

Jihoon just grinned sweetly and wrapped his hands around Woojin’s arm, pulling him close, “If he doesn’t go, then I’m not.”

Woojin whispered into his ear, “But I don’t want to go?”

Jihoon whispered back through his grin, “You’re not leaving me alone with them.”

He and Daniel stared each other down for a good five seconds before Daniel finally gave in with a sigh.

“Fine. Whatever. But he better dress nice.” Daniel demanded.

“How the fuck do you dress nice to a beach party?” Woojin grumbled under his breath as they watched the yacht float away.

Jihoon released a heavy sigh, “There goes spending my vacation in peace and quiet. I didn’t know he was from here too.”

“Can’t be helped now.” Woojin said, bringing the boat back to shore.

“Sorry, Wooj. I know you just wanted to spend the break together.” Jihoon frowned, feeling guilty that his friend’s vacation was being intruded in too.

Woojin looked at him over his shoulder, smiling with his snaggletooth peeking, “I still get to spend the party with you so it’s not a complete disaster. Besides, I’d like to know who these F4 people are.”

Jihoon assured Woojin that he wouldn’t want to know and when Jihoon was texted the location of Daniel’s place later in the day, he and Woojin made their way there.

It was at a luxurious beach house as expected, probably three times bigger than Woojin’s and the party was in full swing already when the both of them arrived. Jihoon searched around for Minhyun, hoping to spend a bit of time with him since they didn’t get to have a proper goodbye before the break.

But when he spotted the taller male in the crowd, his smile slipped as he saw Minhyun wasn’t alone. Kim Sejeong was in the party too and she was leaning against Minhyun, smiling and laughing together with him.

Jihoon darted his gaze away, meeting instead the eyes of Daniel who was sitting by the makeshift bar. He somehow looked more normal in board shorts and slippers but the necklace around his neck and the earrings showed that none of it was cheap. Jihoon also couldn’t help but notice he was shirtless, displaying his abs openly to everyone and Jihoon glared when Daniel smirked. The older sipped on his drink while keeping the eye contact and Jihoon cleared his throat, breaking it because his face was getting suspiciously red.

“Come on, let’s get something to eat.”

Jihoon nodded and followed Woojin to the buffet area. However, not even the delicious food could distract Jihoon from stare piercing his back and it took him ten minutes nibbling on a chip for him to have enough of it.

“I’ll be back.” He muttered to Woojin who was busy devouring the expensive meat. He made his way over to the makeshift bar, passing people dancing in the middle to get to Daniel still seated where he last saw him but all of a sudden, the music was cut off and someone spoke into the mic.

“Alright people! Time to grab your girl or boy because we’re shutting off the lights, and it’s your chance to finally kiss the person you like. 1!”

Jihoon ignored whatever was being announced because Daniel was still _looking_ at him with those eyes like they wanted to consume him and it was making Jihoon feel—

“2!”

He didn’t know what it was making him feel. Daniel had been confusing Jihoon ever since he stopped pranking him and decided he wanted the younger as his boyfriend. Of course, Jihoon believed none of it and thought it was more of an elaborate prank of his. But then the older kissed him after getting mad at him about Minhyun and asked Jihoon to talk with him after the break. What exactly did Daniel want from him?

“3! Lights off!”

The lights suddenly switched off and Jihoon lost his footing, getting pushed behind by people and he found himself falling onto—

“Alright! Turn the lights back on.”

The dance floor brightened once more, lights shining down on people still kissing each other and those watching on the sidelines hooted for the lucky couples.

Jihoon opened his own eyes, having had closed them after colliding with something that broke his fall. Or more like someone.

When Jihoon realized he was looking into Daniel’s shocked eyes and that not only did he fall on him, but that he fell onto his lap and at the same time, had their mouths accidentally pressed against each other, Jihoon pushed away from him with a gasp.

“Wow, Jihoon. If you wanted a kiss, you could have just asked.” Daniel grinned, recovering from the surprise and there was a teasing glint now shining in his eyes.

“T-That wasn’t...that was an accident!” Jihoon explained, face cherry red. He just kissed Kang Daniel— _kissed_ him— in front of so many people, including Minhyun. Oh god, Minhyun!

When Jihoon whipped his head around, hoping Minhyun hadn’t seen, his heart stopped dead at the sight he found instead.

Sejeong was leaning against Minhyun, hands on his chest and standing on her tiptoes as she pressed a delicate kiss on his mouth. Jihoon blinked many times, his vision starting to blur and he stepped back, stepping away from Daniel trying to talk to him, from Woojin calling his name, from anything as he ran away from there.

He couldn’t understand it. He knew...he _knew_ Minhyun didn’t look at him that way, that Sejeong was the woman he wanted, and yet, why was his heart hurting so much?

Jihoon stumbled upon the shoreline and collapsed onto the sand, tucking his knees against his chest as he hid his face in his arms. He let the tears silently stream down his face and cry over his broken heart. He never should have gotten his hopes up when Minhyun smiled at him like that, never should have believed he had a chance when Minhyun told him he was pretty. They were all just actions of a man who wanted to be nice to him and Jihoon twisted them into his own imaginings.

Busy with his own grief, he didn’t hear it when someone approached him from behind until the person suddenly sat down on the sand beside him.

“How long are you gonna keep crying?”

“Go away.” Was Jihoon’s muffled response.

He heard Daniel sigh before fingers suddenly started carding through his hair and Jihoon was surprised at how calming it felt. Daniel continued to do it when Jihoon didn’t protest and for a moment Jihoon was actually okay with the man’s company. That is, until Daniel started talking again.

“You’re gonna look uglier if you keep crying.”

Jihoon turned to him, eyes red with tears and anger, "Can't you see I want to be alone?"

"But you're crying because of him." Daniel said, leaning in close to Jihoon's personal space. With his hand resting on Jihoon's cheek, he thumbed away a stray tear about to roll its way down his chin, "And I'd rather you think of me instead of him."

Jihoon scowled, "As if you would make me feel any better."

But Daniel didn't rise to the bait. He inspected the younger's face as if searching for something and Jihoon was clueless as to what, "But at least thinking of me won't make you cry." He grinned that annoying bunny tooth smirk of his, and Jihoon unwittingly snorted.

“No, it’d make me want to punch you in your stupid face instead.”

“The fuck? I have a handsome face for your information. And secondly—”

Daniel trailed off when Jihoon, out of nowhere, burst into laughter, falling against him for support as he laughed his heart out. He didn’t know why he was laughing so much but something about Daniel trying to comfort him with his good looks made Jihoon feel so much better all of a sudden.

Daniel seemed lost as to what to do with a happy Jihoon in his arms but then Jihoon pulled himself together and moved away from him.

“A-Are you feeling better now?” Daniel asked hesitantly and Jihoon nodded, wiping the rest of the wetness off his cheeks.

After a moment of gathering himself, Jihoon murmured, “Thanks. You didn’t have to come find me. I was just being stupid over a kiss.”

Daniel shrugged, looking down at his hands, “People do stupid things when they’re in love. Or so I’ve heard from Seongwoo hyung.”

Jihoon glanced sideways at him, “And he’s right. I shouldn’t have let myself hope to begin with.”

“Or maybe you fell for the wrong guy.” Daniel replied, gaze on him.

Jihoon snorted, slightly bitter, “Maybe but sometimes your heart just chooses who it wants to love without yourself realizing it. Next thing you know, you’re just falling and you can’t find the brakes to stop it.”

“What if you don’t want it to stop?” Daniel whispered and Jihoon raised his head, only realizing now how strange it was to be having this kind of conversation with Kang Daniel of all people.

“Are you in love, Daniel?”

Jihoon thought the older male would start bragging about his lover to him or flaunt the fact that his love was returned. Instead, Jihoon found himself looking into sad puppy eyes even though Daniel was trying for a smile, and for some reason, Jihoon felt his heart pain for something else besides Minhyun.

 

~*~

 

“So you’re Kang Daniel?”

Said man turned around to find Jihoon’s friend, the guy Jihoon favored spending time with than with Daniel. Daniel didn’t see any of the appeal though. He wasn’t as good looking as he was and his family wasn’t as prestigious but Daniel guessed their years of friendship made this boy more valuable to Jihoon than he was.

No problem. He was going to change that soon enough.  

“Yeah, and you’re Park Woojin, Jihoon’s childhood friend. What do you want?”

Woojin’s expression darkened and he drew himself to his full height, which was close to Daniel’s. But not close enough. “I just want to let you know that if you try pulling that kind of stunt to Jihoon again, you’re gonna regret it for the rest of your life.”

Daniel scoffed, “You can’t lay a single finger on me. I’d destroy you.”

Woojin shrugged, “Maybe. But Jihoon’s gonna hate you for the rest of his life if you did. Would you like that?”

When Daniel didn’t answer, Woojin smirked, like he got what he was looking for, “So you do like him. It’s just you’re so incompetent to show it.”

“Excuse me—?”

But Woojin cut him off, “If you think bullying Jihoon is the only way to his heart then you can forget about him reciprocating your feelings.”

“You don’t even know me, kid.”

“No, but I know Jihoon and he’s told me all about you and from what I’ve heard, you don’t deserve him.”

Daniel balled his hands into fists at his side, “Oh yeah? Then who’s deserving of Jihoon? You?” And suddenly it hit him. Woojin liked Jihoon too, that’s why he was here confronting him and protecting Jihoon. Daniel was tempted to laugh. Of course, even Jihoon’s childhood best friend couldn’t resist his attraction and charm.

“Jihoon deserves someone who can make him happy.” Woojin replied though Daniel noted the pink dusting his cheeks.

“So why aren’t _you_ with him huh? If you care so much about Jihoon’s happiness?” Daniel asked, curious about it. Woojin seemed like someone Jihoon would have fallen for had Woojin just confessed his feelings to him. But he wasn’t going to say that.

Woojin’s shoulders tensed, “Like I said I know Jihoon and I’m not the man he wants. Why force my feelings on him when I know Jihoon would rather be friends than date me?”

Daniel didn’t know what to say to that and Woojin used his silence to continue, “So you better think long and hard, Kang Daniel whether you’re pursuing Jihoon just for the sake of having someone pretty at your side or because you actually care for Jihoon and want to make him happy. You don’t get a second chance if you break his heart.”

Then before Daniel could make a response, Woojin left, probably to return to Jihoon and comfort him after what happened tonight. Daniel had to reign in on his jealousy and think for once.

Because like it or not, Woojin actually made Daniel want to reflect on his feelings for a certain individual.

Did he actually like Park Jihoon or did he only want him for his own selfish reasons?

 

~*~

 

Once the break was over and the seasons slowly changed from hot to cold, Jihoon was back in school and he noticed a significant difference around the university.

For starters, no one was trying to prank him at every corner like his first few weeks. Even the few students who still teased him in class no longer looked him in the eye and Jihoon wondered why that was.

Second of all, someone’s been leaving stuff in his locker and by someone, Jihoon knew it to be Daniel. He really wasn’t trying to hide it to be honest. But the things he’d leave inside were boxes of chocolates, Jihoon’s favorite food, an album of his favorite band, new clothes that fit him and even a single flower sometimes.

Jihoon couldn’t wrap his mind over Daniel’s intentions for doing this so naturally, he assumed the worst.

“Kang Daniel!”

Jihoon shouted to the man in the courtyard where luckily, there weren’t too many people and Daniel for once wasn’t surrounded with his F4 gang. Jihoon still hadn’t been able to pluck up the courage to look Minhyun in the eye after getting his heart broken.

The taller man turned just in time to get a face full of angry Jihoon. “What did I do now?!”

“You know what you did!” Jihoon growled, shoving at Daniel’s chest the latest gift he’d sent him which was another box full of sweets. “I told you you can’t just buy someone stuff to be in a relationship with them!”

“But I’m not trying to buy you!” Daniel said, his earnesty giving Jihoon a pause and he glanced up at the man suspiciously.

“Then what are you trying to do then?”

Daniel rolled his eyes, “You really need me to spell it out?” He gave the box of sweets back to Jihoon and the younger male stared down at the gift, then back up at Daniel, then back down at the sweets again.

He had an inkling but Jihoon couldn’t believe it. Daniel didn’t actually have any sort of feelings for him...did he? He’s just a poor college kid who’s too stubborn for his own good and cried too many times for anyone to like him.

Jihoon told Daniel as much and he was surprised by the reaction he got.

“How could you be so dumb?! Ugh why do I like you?!” Daniel exclaimed, gripping the younger’s shoulders and Jihoon’s eyebrows rose up.

“Hey, you can’t get mad at me for no reason!” Jihoon shouted back, though his ears felt hot at what Daniel just said. Was it true? Could he trust him?  

“Okay. Then I’ll prove it to you. Meet me in front of the Namsan Tower at six tonight. I’ll show you something.” Daniel said, giving Jihoon a fierce nod before he was rushing off to god knows where and Jihoon shook his head, regretting confronting Daniel already.

He didn’t really believe Daniel would follow through with his plan though. It was too sudden and Jihoon had things he couldn’t just push aside because they were more important than an impromptu meet up. Like his part time job for one.

Daehwi, his only co-worker and childhood friend along with Woojin, had been hearing Jihoon rant about the F4 since day one and tonight was no exception. They just managed to close the shop at ten and were busy cleaning up the place while Jihoon told Daehwi all the absurd things Daniel wanted them to do.

“Wait, he asked you to meet him at the tower in six and you didn’t go?” Daehwi said, looking at Jihoon like he was crazy.

“And leave you here all alone? No way. He shouldn’t have just suddenly made plans when I have my own life too.” Jihoon replied, though there was a small tinge of guilt inside for not at least texting Daniel to cancel the plan. “Besides, he won’t be waiting for me now. It’s so late.”

“Maybe.” Daehwi shrugged, continuing to wipe the tables, “But if I were you, I’d still go and check. If he’s not there, then whatever. But if he is, then that proves that he’s willing to change for you.”

“What?! That’s ridiculous.”

“Hmm. You never know with love. Besides, I think you do have feelings for Daniel and are just too afraid to face it.”

“I— what?! That’s...that’s even more ridiculous, Hwi. I don’t have feelings for Daniel.” Jihoon denied, trying to pretend the heat on his cheeks weren’t because he was thinking of Daniel telling him he liked him earlier.

Daehwi shrugged, “Fine. Keep being in denial, hyung. But just letting you know, all you ever talk about these days is Daniel this and Daniel that. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this passionate talking about someone, not even with that Minhyun guy.” He grinned sweetly at Jihoon’s wide eyed stare before removing his apron and washing his hands.

“Just think about it, hyung. You’ll thank me for it later.” Daehwi winked and Jihoon did think about it, and think and think as he made his trek back home.

He thought about how much Daniel had changed since the first time he met him, how Daniel personally stopped the pranks and tried to make up for it in his own way. He thought about Daniel staying with him as he cried over a broken heart in a party in Busan and Daniel leaving him gifts in his locker for Jihoon to look forward to everyday.

Before Jihoon knew it, he was riding on a bus to take him to Namsan tower, hoping he wasn’t too late despite his watch reading 10:32 pm already.

When he got off his stop, the place barely had people around so it was easy to look for a tall guy with a mole under his eye. Jihoon deflated though once he realized Daniel was nowhere in sight and he sighed, guilt hitting him in the chest at the thought of how lonely Daniel must have felt, getting rejected twice by the same—

“Daniel?”

Jihoon stopped and stared at the figure huddled in a bench. He looked so small, trembling a little from the cold that Jihoon hadn’t recognize him till his second pass looking around and saw his designer shoes.

The person raised his head at his name and instead of sadness or disappointment Jihoon was expecting, Daniel’s lips raised at the corners and he smiled. He actually looked so relieved to see him.

“Y-You came.”

Jihoon was hit with another wave of guilt and he swallowed it down to lecture the man, “What are you doing waiting out here in the cold?! You should have went home already.” He shrugged off his own jacket and wrapped it around Daniel, rubbing his shoulders to get him to feel warm again.  

But Daniel shook his head, still smiling at Jihoon like he hadn’t been waiting for four hours in the cold for him. “I knew you would come. And I wanted to show you something.” At this Daniel stood up from the bench and grabbed Jihoon’s wrist with fingers that were ice cold. Jihoon turned his wrist over so he could intertwine their fingers instead, hoping his body heat could warm Daniel up.

It was only then he noticed that they were practically holding hands like a couple and seeing Daniel’s surprised smile made Jihoon feel like he did the right thing. They arrived at the cable cars and Jihoon looked at Daniel in confusion.

“Why did you want to bring me here?” Jihoon asked, when Daniel closed the door behind them and the car started to move.

“When we get to the top, you’ll see.”

They sat beside each other in silence, deep in their own thoughts as they watched the scenery pass slowly below them.

Jihoon’s eyes moved over to Daniel and he noticed the other had stopped trembling already. But the tip of his nose was still red and the guilt continued to eat Jihoon up inside. Jihoon couldn’t believe Daniel actually waited four hours for him. If it were him, he would have left ages ago; why did Daniel hold so much hope that he would come?

Furrowing his brows, Jihoon looked down at his hands, wringing them on his lap. He felt like he’d been making too many bad assumptions about Daniel and it was time he tried to actually know who Kang Daniel really is.

Opening and closing his mouth, Jihoon hesitantly broke the silence, “Why did you form the F4?”

Daniel tilted his head and looked at him, “Why are you asking all of a sudden?”

Jihoon debated saying that he was just curious but somehow, the truth slipped out of him, “Because I don't get you. When we first met, you were an absolute asshole and a bully and then all of a sudden, you started being nice to me.” Daniel chuckled at the casual way Jihoon just insulted him but let him continue.

“I guess what I'm trying to say is…” The younger sighed, bowing his head, “that I-I want to understand you...get to know you better.”

Daniel didn’t immediately reply and Jihoon could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he waited for something, anything. He was almost tempted to take it back, tell Daniel he didn’t need to explain anything to him—

“F4 was just something we made to kill our boredom.” Daniel began, looking out the glass as he talked, “Not only that, there was always someone trying to get at us, heirs of small companies who thought they could get big if they could trample over heirs of bigger companies in a game or something. So we showed them that we couldn't be played with so easily.”

The older turned to look at Jihoon, continuing his explanation, “That guy in the fountain you told me not to bully again? His family tried to steal from my father’s company and I was giving him the treatment someone as pathetic like him should experience. I could have done worse by bringing them to court and leaving them bankrupt but instead I showed them mercy. They wouldn’t be let off so easily a second time.”

“You have a weird way of showing mercy.” Jihoon pursed his lips.

“You don't like it.” Daniel noticed with a small smirk, “Unfortunately, that's how my world works.”

“We exist in different worlds.” Jihoon muttered, a truth so evident that he suddenly felt so far away from Daniel even though he was just sitting right beside him.

A finger appeared under his chin, guiding his head up to look back at Daniel.

“Then let’s not think about those worlds. We’re in our own world now.”

Daniel grinned at Jihoon’s grumbled “cheesy” before he pointed out of the window. They were higher up now, almost reaching the top of the tower and Jihoon, for the first time experiencing this, looked down and gasped.

The view was spectacular. Twinkling lights from the city stretched out below him, mirroring the stars dotting the night sky and Jihoon pressed against the glass, wanting to see more.

“It's beautiful.” He whispered, almost reverently.

“Yeah, it is.” Daniel murmured beside him and when Jihoon turned his head, the older wasn’t even looking out the window. He was smiling softly at Jihoon and the affection in his eyes was as clear as day.

Jihoon blushed, hiding his face with his hands. He’d never seen anyone be so blatant like him. Wasn’t Daniel embarrassed?

“Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Like that!” Jihoon pointed at his face without looking up from his hands.

“I don’t get what you mean, Jihoon.” Daniel chuckled, taking Jihoon’s hands into his, their size enveloping Jihoon’s. He was very warm.

Jihoon lowered his other hand from his face, knowing he was red all over. “Like you’re looking at me as if you like me.”

“But I did say I like you. You still don’t believe me?”

Jihoon’s immediate answer would have been _no_ but after tonight… “I don’t know.”

That somehow brought a smile to the older, “Then it means...I still have a chance of changing your heart.”

“What makes you think you can?” Jihoon waited for an answer but instead of a verbal response, Daniel suddenly leaned his entire weight against Jihoon, pressing him against the seat.

“W-Wait Daniel! What are you—?” Jihoon started to say, trying to push Daniel off of him but when he got a look at the older’s face, he was surprised to find it was red and he was panting slightly.

“D-Daniel?”

No response. Panic beginning to trickle in, Jihoon pushed Daniel to lean against the glass and touched his forehead. He was burning up.  

“Hey. Daniel...yah! Wake up!” Jihoon shook him but all Daniel did was flutter his eyelashes and Jihoon knew he needed to bring him somewhere safe. Propping Daniel’s upper body against his, Jihoon held him close and waited for the cable car to stop.

Later, Jihoon realized that he’d never been more scared in his life.

 

~*~

 

The world was a picture of stuffed toys and bright colored sheets when Daniel woke up.

He coughed a bit as he shifted around, feeling like he’d been stuffed cotton balls up his nose and Daniel groaned turning around to find a glass of water on a side table.

“Idiot, don’t sit up.”

At the door stood Jihoon. He was holding a tray with a steaming bowl on it but Daniel was struck by how adorable the other look in his pink hoodie and jersey shorts.

Daniel obediently stayed under the blankets from Jihoon’s glare, “Where am I?”

“In my house.”

Which meant this could be Jihoon’s room. Daniel immediately looked around, observing the quaint little place. “Why?”

“Because you got sick when you waited out in the cold for so long.” Jihoon placed the tray on the table and then faced the bed with his hands on hips. He looked like he was ready to scold Daniel again and he couldn’t help but raise the blanket over his nose to hide a smile. So cute.

“Never do it again.” Jihoon started.

Daniel nodded.

“Don’t make impromptu meet ups when my schedule could be busy.”

Daniel nodded.

“You’ll be staying here since I know this is my fault too so be nice to my family or I swear I’ll kick you out, sick or not.”

“I wouldn’t insult your family.” Daniel grumbled through the sheets and Jihoon sighed before he sat on the edge of the bed. Daniel’s eyes widened when Jihoon suddenly helped him sit up, placing a pillow behind his back so he was comfortable. He was given the glass of water after and when their hands brushed, Jihoon didn’t flinch away this time.

Daniel drank in small sips, feeling like he was having a hard time breathing for reasons other than his sickness.

Then Jihoon placed the tray on the bed and when the younger handed him the spoon, Daniel looked down at it then up to his face. If he was ever going to get spoon fed by Park Jihoon, now was his chance.

He turned up the puppy look his friends told him he had perfected to an art and when Jihoon hesitated, Daniel decided to take it home by whimpering, “I feel so dizzy, I don’t know if I can hold the spoon.”

Jihoon narrowed his eyes, “You managed to drink the water fairly well on your own.”

“But it made me tired.” Daniel pouted, tilted his head on the pillow.

Seeing Jihoon roll his eyes and start spooning the soup, Daniel inwardly cheered and opened his mouth when Jihoon raised it to his lips.

Like this, Daniel spent three days sleeping in Jihoon’s room, drinking the medicine given to him and talking to the younger when he would return from university. Daniel even got to meet Jihoon’s family and his mom seemed very enthusiastic to have him there.

Daniel absolutely loved her.

Jihoon, however, was embarrassed to have her in the same room with him because Mrs. Park couldn’t stop gushing about Jihoon to him. Daniel, of course, was enjoying every moment of it. He loved hearing stories about cute, little Jihoon being scared of water, acting in a school play and standing up against bullies. The last one made him smile fondly when Mrs. Park recounted the time Jihoon arm wrestled with someone to get him to stop bullying his friend and Jihoon hadn’t accept no as an answer.

He never changed, Daniel thought feeling like he was falling more in love with Jihoon as he discovered more things about him. Looking to his right, Jihoon was sleeping soundly on his desk, having been studying for a test tomorrow and while Daniel was reading a book on the bed, the other must have dozed off on his own. He took the moment to stare at Jihoon’s sleeping face, marvelling at the relaxed, perfect features in front of him.

He noticed it the first time too when Jihoon had looked up at him with fire in those beautifully shaped eyes. Daniel had thought he was another son of some rich company that wanted to challenge him but when it became clear that Jihoon only wanted him to stop bullying, he was surprised...and intrigued.

Jihoon could have made a bet for anything like Daniel’s position to his father’s company for instance but he only asked for something so insignificant, so unselfish that Daniel couldn’t help but want to know more about this Park Jihoon.

And he did. He learned he was of average social standing and got into the university with a few partial scholarships and his family’s own savings. He worked part time when he was able and he favored studying theater above all else. But that all came from research. The things Daniel cherished the most were the things he learnt about Jihoon by just spending time with him. He learned that the younger was way more mature for his age, that he was quick tempered in the face of injustice and that he had a soft, compassionate heart despite the tough exterior he puts out.

Daniel couldn’t exactly tell the moment when he fell for Jihoon but he knew he didn’t want anyone else.

“Urgh.” Jihoon groaned, shifting on his seat and Daniel climbed out of bed, feeling better after three days in Jihoon’s care.

“Jihoon,” Daniel whispered, shaking the younger’s shoulder slightly. When Jihoon tried to swipe his hand away, Daniel chucked and took Jihoon’s hand to kiss his knuckles.

That got the other springing awake. Jihoon snatched his hand from him and glared suspiciously at the older but Daniel couldn’t exactly be intimidated when Jihoon had paper creases on his cheek and his hair was a mess.

“I want to go outside for a bit.”

Jihoon’s brows scrunched cutely, “Why? You should be sleeping.”

“I’m feeling much better since you brought me here, Jihoon. Come on.”  Daniel took his hand and dragged the other out of his desk and out into the balcony of Jihoon’s room.

Daniel breathed in the fresh air and sighed, relieved that he could finally breathe through his nose again. Jihoon slouched against the rails beside him, looking up at the night sky with a sort of pensive expression.

Daniel cleared his throat, “Thank you for bringing me to your home and taking care of me, Jihoon. I didn’t mean to intrude in your house for so long but I promise I’ll pay for any—”

“Why me?”

Daniel cut off. He blinked at Jihoon in surprise, “What do you mean?”

“You know, Daniel, you can have anybody you want.”

That was a random statement but not untrue. Daniel surely had his fair share of dating since he was old enough for it.

Jihoon continued, “So why would you settle yourself for someone like me?”

Daniel snorted. There was an easy enough answer for that. “I think I recall someone telling me that the heart sometimes chooses who it wants to love without you realizing it? Next thing you know, you’re just falling and you can’t find the brakes to stop it.”

“Oh god.” Jihoon buried his face in his arms, hunching in on himself further, “Did I really say that? I must have been more delusional than I thought.”

The older grinned, “Well yeah. You were crying over Hwang Minhyun of all people. You shouldn’t cry over men like him.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, “He’s your friend.”

“He broke your heart.”

“Without intending to.” Jihoon shrugged, “I never confessed to him. And I don’t think I ever will.” He added the last part softly to himself, looking down. Daniel clenched his fists.

“Do you...still have feelings for him?”

“I…” Jihoon opened and closed his mouth, furrowing his brows together. “I haven’t thought about him much to be honest. I guess I’ve just been too busy…”

_...with me_. Daniel supplied in his head. He’d like to think it was because of him. “If it were me, I would never do it.”

“Do what?”

“Break your heart.”

Jihoon tried to laugh it off but Daniel could tell the comment got his ears burning red, “What the hell, Daniel—”

“When I saw you crying on the beach, I knew then and there that I never wanted to see your heart broken like that again. So i-If you’d have me, I’d treasure you forever, Park Jihoon.” Daniel had never been this honest with his heart before. Usually he kept himself closed off from anyone else aside from his group of friends but Jihoon made him want to break every single one of them down just so the younger could see the real him.

The him who was irrevocably in love with him.

Jihoon fell silent. He was looking at Daniel in a way the older couldn’t help but squirm under. He looked away, trying to keep up a confident front just so he won’t get hurt by the blow if Jihoon rejected him. Again. “If you’re going to say something, just say it. I’ve been waiting for an answer, Jihoon.”

He heard a sigh and then...and then…

Daniel blinked down at the brown head under his chin, frozen stiff because Park Jihoon had stepped into his arms and hugged him. He wasn’t dreaming was he?!

Against his chest, Daniel heard Jihoon mumbling, “Why did I have to end up liking someone so cheesy?”  

_Like?!_

“Wait, Jihoon.” Daniel tried to see the younger’s face but Jihoon wouldn’t let him go, “Did you just say you like me? Hey, say it again.”

“No.”

“Why not?! I want to hear it again. Clearer.” Daniel finally managed to push Jihoon back enough to see his face while still keeping him in his arms.

Jihoon scowled up at him.

Daniel chuckled, leaning down to press their foreheads together, “Okay, I’ll go first then you go next. I like you, Park Jihoon.”

Up close, Jihoon eyes sparkled brighter than the stars above and Daniel thought he could probably look at them forever, “I like you too, stupid Daniel.”

“You brat.” Daniel squished Jihoon’s cheeks together, laughing at his struggle to get out of it while Daniel’s heart was racing a mile a minute. He didn’t think it was possible to be this happy in his life. Just a few words and he was reduced to a giggling mush inside. God, he really liked this guy.

When he finally let go, Jihoon’s cheeks were red with finger imprints and Daniel couldn’t help but laugh at the younger now glaring up at him.

What he didn’t expect was Jihoon to lean up and squish his cheeks too.

“Yah! Let me gwo!” Daniel exclaimed even though he could easily break free if he wanted to.

“No!” Jihoon laughed and Daniel thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard in his life.

Unable to help himself, Daniel pulled Jihoon closer with a tug of his wrists and leaned down. However, before their mouths could touch, Daniel had to ask. He didn’t want to make the same mistake as last time.

“Jihoon, is it okay if I—mmph!”

But Jihoon was already closing the gap between them, having leaned up on his tiptoes and pulling Daniel down with his arms wrapped around his shoulders. Stumbling slightly from the force, Daniel grinned into the kiss and reciprocated enthusiastically, holding Jihoon close to him.

It’s like everything clicked into place the moment their lips touched. Everything just faded away and left alone the two of them in their own little world where he wasn’t just the rich asshole Kang Daniel and Park Jihoon wasn’t the average student. They were Daniel and Jihoon. Jihoon and Daniel. All with their little complications, imperfections and dramas, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

Right here in each other’s arms, they were just two people falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! you reached the end which means you managed to get through the mess (im so sorry) ksdfslkfj i promise to edit it later but i hope you enjoyed the fic nonetheless ! ! ! !


End file.
